Unexpected Events
by Glow
Summary: Sequel to Story Time. Things are shifting in the cellar. [Complete]
1. Part 1: Questions

****

Title: Unexpected Events

****

Rating: I'm bumping it up to PG-13 for more swearing and language, with the possibility of other PG-13 worthy things to come.

****

Disclaimer: * sigh * still not mine. I'm just borrowing them for some (non-profit) fun.

****

Summary: By popular demand (okay, not really) this is the sequel to **Story Time.** So it might to help to read that first. But, if you want to be a rebel I'll give you the gist of it. After "That's Why the Lady is a Vamp" (episode 6, the one with Patsy, Merrill's maker) Merrill tells the night students the story of her past. Marty sees her in a different light and has some unexpected feelings. 

****

Authors Notes: Thanks to those of you that reviewed! I love reviews. I'm going to ask that they continue coming my way, I love them so much. But I'm not going to threaten to withhold chapters because I can't be mean to people I don't know. Anyway, this is a continuation to Story Time and it further explores the relationships alluded to in that. I tried to make this more angsty but I'm so far incapable of extreme darkness. I'm working on it. Also, I'm not completely familiar with the layout of the school so I've taken to using general terms. Sorry. Hope you like it! 

****

Part 1: Questions

Merrill had not slept well. She had tossed and turned restlessly, her thoughts racing, not allowing her a moment's peace. Finally, out of pure exhaustion she passed out into a dreamless sleep. To Merrill it seemed that mere minutes later Essie was banging on the lid of her coffin. "Merrill! Get up! You're going to be late if you don't wake up this very instant."

Merrill groaned and opened her lid, her eyes still shut, "What time is it?"

Essie glanced at her appraisingly then back at her nails; "You look like Hell after it's been invaded by peasants."

"Thanks. That's sweet. What time is it?"

Essie glanced at her delicate crystal watch; "It is eight fifty. Wait, fifty-one. Which means you, have nine minutes to get to class."

Merrill sighed, "Just how I wanted to start the night." She bolted out of bed and hurriedly grabbed some clothes. 

"So?" Essie said impatiently. "Are you going to tell me what went on last night?"

Merrill finished buttoning up her dark purple shirt and smoothed down her black skirt. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Where are my boots?" She glanced around her area distractedly. 

Essie sat down and demurely crossed her legs. "They're right there." She pointed them out and Merrill realized she had been staring right at them. She tugged them on and began frantically brushing out her hair. Essie was growing impatient, "Merrill you know very well what I'm talking about, so talk"

Merrill finished with her hair and glanced in the mirror. She was somewhat presentable, which would have to be good enough for today. "Sorry Essie, its class time. Coming?"

"Fine. You can weasel your way out now but you can't do it forever. You'll tell me what happened sometime." Essie stalked out on her way to their 'classroom.'

Merrill took one last look in the mirror tucking her hair behind her ears, "Sorry Essie. First, I have to figure that out for myself." She took a deep breath, bracing herself for what promised to be a day filled with the unexpected. "Here goes." She walked over to the entrance took one last deep breath and entered the room.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Marty had not been able to sleep at all either. He had finally stopped trying half way through the day and gotten up. He spent his time watching the day school students and thinking about the new developments, Merrill specifically. 

The thing was he had never really thought much about her before. She was 'meek Merrill' the terminally uptight. She was scared of her own shadow, hated being a vampire and never seemed to want to have any fun. That was Merrill in his mind. Objectively, he had known she was pretty. But with Essie around flaunting herself he had never really cared.

In the beginning he had planned on going after Essie. If he had to live without hunting he sure as hell wasn't going to live without female companionship. Essie was the obvious choice. But now it seemed as if the royal vampire was, for whatever reason, falling for Karl. "_Talk about a mismatch. Opposites do attract, I suppose._" 

It was clear from the first day he had arrived at Mansbridge that Merrill was pining after Drew. It was equally clear that Drew was lusting after a mortal. He had often shook his head at Drew's oblivion. Merrill wore her heart on her sleeve and her heart said 'Drew' in glaring, Vegas style letters.

Therein, now lay one of Marty's problem. Last night he had found himself having some clearly non-antagonistic feelings towards Merrill. They couldn't even be classified as platonic feelings. They were, quite possibly, romantic feelings.

Which led to his next problem. Said romantic feelings had manifested themselves the previous night. He had been caught off guard, and had made no move to hide them. Merrill, being the perceptive sort had seen his strange behavior and had read his mind. "_It must be handy to be able to do that,_" Marty mused. He had used some mental blocking techniques that a friend had taught him long ago but wasn't too sure about how effective the blocks had been. She had fled shortly afterward.

The third, but by no means last problem was the others. He knew Essie had noticed something off. He was pretty sure Drew had too. Essie could be a problem, because she was generally suspicious of him and Drew because he had begun to take interest in Merrill himself and wouldn't want competition. "_If I even want to be competition._"He checked the time and realized others would soon be waking. He decided to get dressed quickly and head to class early so he didn't have to deal with Drew.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Dr. Murdoch had already begun as she slipped in. "Merrill! So nice of you to join us. Please take your seat." He motioned to the remaining chair, between Marty and Drew.

"_Oh that's just so lovely._"

She averted her eyes and took her seat stiffly. When seated she glanced up to see Essie smirking at her. Merrill glared in return. She then concentrated on the table staunchly ignoring the gazes of both Drew and Marty.

Dr. Murdoch resumed speaking, "As I was saying today we begin a new assignment. Four of you will work in pairs, while one of you works alone." Karl began to protest the unfairness of that but the Doctor continued, "You will be analyzing great works of literature and the single person will have longer to complete the assignment. Since there are a great many works to be done we will switch off so everyone works alone once. Then you will all read and analyze an additional work independently. When you are finished each you, or you and your partner will prepare a comprehensive guide for the others." By the end of this unit you will have a working knowledge of twenty of the histories' greatest books. This project will be given your full attention for the next six weeks. Literature is an excellent tool in understanding human emotions and motivations."

"Do we get to pick our books?" Karl asked.

"Or our partners?" Essie added with a glance at Merrill.

  
"No and no. Your books and your partners are pre-arranged. Your first assignment is due one week from tomorrow, which means it must be completed by next Friday. Essie, you are single this time and the report is not due until the following Monday. Understood?"

"That gives me the an extra two days. That's fine, I suppose."

"I thought so. Your novel is _Anna Karenina _by a Mr. Leo Tolstoy. It's quite appropriate, as you are the most familiar with the upper echelon of Russian society."

"Tolstoy. Interesting man. Quite a kill-joy, though."

"Drew and Karl are our next group." Merrill fought the urge to bang her head against the table. Essie began to giggle but covered it with a few polite coughs. Dr. Murdoch looked at her strangely for a few moments but continued. "You will be reading _Wuthering Heights_ by Ms. Emily Bronte." 

"Awww. Why do we have to read the chick book?" Karl whined.

"It's not a 'chick book,'" Drew corrected, "it's a gothic romance."

"And what, exactly, is the difference?"

Drew had no reply.

"That leaves Merrill and Marty. I trust you two will do your best to get along, right Marty?" he looked pointedly at the so far silent vampire.

"Yes sir."

Dr. Murdoch made a note of Marty's odd behavior. Usually he would have made some, biting sarcastic remark. He put his thoughts aside to be pondered at a later time. "You will be reading _1984 _by George Orwell. It's a more modern novel on a distopian society" 

"I will post the full list of partners and novels. Each assignment is due on the subsequent Friday's and Monday's. I will leave the outline of the requirements with you and you will find copies of the novels in the box over there," he gestured to a cardboard box none of them had noticed before. "See what these novels can teach you. I will be available for questions. Have a good night." He headed back to his office.

Merrill stood abruptly to grab her outline and check the list. Anything to put off the inevitable.

She went to go pick up her books. "_1984, Madame Bovary, Age of Innocence, Moby Dick, The Bell Jar, Washington Square. 1984, Madame Bovary, Age of Innocence, Moby Dick, The Bell Jar, Washington Square…_" She repeated the words so she wouldn't forget. After collecting them she began to walk back to her coffin only to run into something. "_Or someone,_"she thought as two hands reached out to grab her arms and steady her. She metMarty's eyes and he dropped his hands abruptly. Merrill bent quickly and began to pick up the books she dropped. "Oops. Sorry about that. Clumsy me," she said looking anywhere but back at Marty. 

She went to move past him but he grabbed her arm, "Don't we need to like, talk or something?"

Merrill played dumb, "Talk? Oh! You mean about the assignment? I kind of want to look over the books and the outline first. Okay?" gently, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and speed walked away leaving Marty staring after her. She saw Drew coming her way and deftly sidestepped him, grabbing Essie, "So," she said loudly leading a confused Essie along, "you wanted to talk to me?" When they were safely in their area of the cellar Merrill drew flopped down on a chair. 

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is that in the last twenty four hours everything or more accurately, everyone has gone completely insane."

Essie sat down next to Merrill; "I'm lost. I think you should start from the beginning."

"Well I kind of…" she trailed off.

"You…" prompted Essie.

"I seem to have developed some feelings…"

"For Drew."

"How did you know?"

"Please. Everyone knows."

"Everyone?"

"Well I know. And Marty does. Karl may have some idea."

"That's not everyone," Merrill pointed out.

"It's everyone who's even remotely tuned in." Essie countered.

"True, I suppose. Anyway last night, when you dragged Karl away to play chess, he told me he was glad I was staying. Then, when I was talking about Ben he was jealous."

"So why are you so upset? Mr. Broody seems to be pulling away from the idea of being with that mortal. That's good news, isn't it?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you? But Marty weird last night so I read his mind."

"What did you see?"

"Me. And how he feels about me."

"Which is…?"

"Different than I thought."

"Oh. Oh!" she exclaimed realization dawning. "And now you have to work with him for the next week."

"Right."

"Well, good luck. That's really all I can say. I have to go grab my things." Essie patted Merrill on the shoulder sympathetically and left the room.

* * * * * * * * * * 

"_Don't we need to like, talk or something?' How lame can I be?_"Marty watched Merrill dodge Drew and scurry off with Essie. "Girl talk no doubt." He headed to collect his books only to be cut off by Drew. "What's up?" he greeted in his best mocking tone.

"You tell me Marty. What did you do?"

"Do?" asked Marty innocently.

"To Merrill," Drew clarified, quickly becoming irritated.

Marty rolled his eyes, "Nothing. Chill man. You're going to get premature wrinkles."

Drew, as usual, was not amused. "Leave her alone, Marty. I'm warning you."

"Okay," Marty started sarcastically, "we'll just never speak to each other while working on our assigned project in our assigned pair."

"You know what I mean." 

"Oh, I understand you perfectly. You finally realized that maybe the mortal thing isn't going to work out. And that maybe you had better leave your options open. You know that Merrill is that other option. Well news flash Drew. She's been waiting quite a while for you. It's her choice if she doesn't want to wait for you to notice her anymore. So take your manly territory marking bullshit and shove it."

"Why you…" Drew advanced menacingly towards Marty.

"Boys!" Essie shouted stepping between them, "Play nice. Drew run along. Find Karl and get to work. You have a chick book to read."

"It is not a chick book!"

"Whatever. You have a 'gothic romance' to read." Drew left grudgingly and Marty went to leave as well. Essie stepped in front of him, "No. You stay. We are going to have a little chat."

Marty gritted his teeth, "About what?"

"Merrill."

"What is with you all today!"

"You can pretend all you want but I'm not buying it. I watched you last night and this morning. I know something is going on with you and I have a few warnings."

"Okay, mommy Essie."

"I'm serious. You hurt her; I'll hurt you. Than, I'm pretty sure Drew will hurt what's left of you and burn your bleeding limbs to ashes."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," she stated bluntly.

"My, my such foul words," he replied mockingly.

"Look, if you're just looking for sex, look elsewhere. I'm sure there's a whore around town somewhere. Merrill's not like that and she doesn't deserve to be treated as like it." She whirled and stalked away.

"Ouch. You have such a high opinion of me, don't you?"

Essie's pointed, disbelieving look over her shoulder was answer enough. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Merrill walked out to the siting area and found Mary there. In her hands she carried their blood allotments. Deciding that avoidance of all the weird vibes would be the best bet for now she sat down across from him and placed his pack in front of him. He looked up aimlessly and stared at her. His eyes met hers and for a second she saw a confusion that mirrored her own before a blank, bored mask flicked over his features. "Yes?"

"Our project. We need collaborative notes on each chapter."

"And?"

She picked up his book and tossed it at him, hitting him square in the chest, "Start reading."

Awhile later they had fed and were discussing. "So she loves him? That's total crap." Marty argued.

"Why?" Merrill prompted, getting ready to take notes.

"Because she's never spoken to him before."

"Some mortals believe in love at first sight," Merrill countered.

"Which in itself it complete, and utter crap!"

"Because…?"

"Well, because it's not possible." Marty began pacing. "How is it conceivable to mortals that you can see a person, and without speaking a single word to them be in love? You could be a silly mortal girl, who likes happy pop music and pink and flowers and other girlie crap, see a guy and say hey, 'I'm in love' then you talk to him find out he likes metal music and hunts bunnies for fun and you hate him. So it wasn't love, it was lust. Love, you see is a myth."

"Really?"

"Yes. You see it's not about flowers and hearts and stars. It's about finding someone you can stand to be around for ten minutes at a time. And wouldn't mind sleeping with."

"Oh there's the Marty I know. For a minute there I thought you were pulling a Drew."

"Excuse me?" said Marty indignantly; "we are absolutely nothing alike."

"Sure you are. You were being quite philosophical there."

"Shut up."

"It's true."

"Yeah well, I'm nothing like Drew."

"You said that already," Merrill pointed out sensibly.

"I'm not. Do I dress like a James Dean wannabe?"

"No. You dress like a Billy Idol wannabe." Merrill was now trying desperately not to laugh. "And you both have the weird facial hair thing going on."

"What! Well at least I don't dress like a girl who's mom picked out their clothes."

"And I do?"

"Yes. Example, the weird coat-dress checker board thing from yesterday."

"It's comfortable," Merrill stated loftily.

"It's a sac," Marty said bluntly.

"Why you…" she threw a cushion at him. He threw it back. Hard. Merrill ducked and grabbed another one to throw. This one went wild and hit Drew, who had the bad luck to be walking through the doorway at the time, directly in the face. Marty instantly began cracking up while Merrill covered her mouth in horrified amusement. "I'm so sorry!"

"I came in to make sure there was no blood shed."

"How nice," Marty said distractedly. "But Merrill and I hear are having a fabulous time discussing your…ow!"

Merrill leaped up and sat down beside Marty smacking him had enough to shut him up. "Yore. Days of. More talk of the days of yore," she covered lamely.

"Yes. Specifically the fashions of yore." Merrill hit him again, harder than before so he wouldn't elaborate.

Drew looked carefully between the two then slowly backed out of the room. He walked back over to Karl, "I think the apocalypse is coming."

"Why?" Karl asked absently.

"Marty and Merrill are getting along. 

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I can't believe you were beating on me," replied Marty rubbing his arm.

"Sorry."

"No problem. I never figured you for liking it rough." She hit him again. "Ow! That was a joke."

"Ha, ha, ha," Merrill said in an expression less voice. 

They were silent for a few minutes, slouched comfortably side by side. "Merrill?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Merrill felt sleepy. "That depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not it's acceptable for small children."

"It is," he assured her.

"Then sure."

"Why are you the way you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't mean it in a bad way," he assured her. "I mean when you were alive, your parent's ignored you and tried to farm you out on some ass hole after your money. Then you were made by a woman who used you as bait. Now after you spent years on the run hiding the fact that you were a vampire from humans who would have killed you in a second you're trying to re-enter that society, with those people. I don't get it."

"Why not?" she slouched down some more propping her feet up on the table.

"You should be bitter. You should hate them."

"Humans aren't all bad Marty."

"Could have fooled me."

I'm serious," sleepily she hooked an arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. "At the pub in London, there was this old man. He couldn't have had much money, yet every single night he's buy some bread for the homeless people outside. When I was still human and lived on the streets I saw people who weren't related but were more a family than any I'd ever seen. They didn't have much but everyone shared what they had. At the port in Brazil, there was this little girl who had lost her mom and a this random woman stayed with her and helped her find her mother even though she could have kept right on walking. Look at Dr. Murdoch, how he's helping us. There are good and bad humans just like vampires. Not all vampires are like The Fury there's goodness…" she trailed off as her sleepless night caught up with her. 

Marty glanced down at her sleeping form and brushed a few stray hairs off of her face, a smile tugging at his lips. "Goodnight, Merrill," he whispered before he shut his eyes as well.

Later Karl walked in to tell them it was almost daylight and they were to go to bed. He took n the scene in front of him, blinked a few times and left the room, sure he was hallucinating. When he went back in he brought Essie with him. She looked at the two sleeping vampires affectionately, "Awwww," she said.

"'Awwww?" questioned Karl.

"Look at how cute they are. I wish I had a camera." Marty and Merrill had shifted in their sleep. Marty was now lying on his back across the couch, his head on the arm. His arm was wrapped around Merrill who was lying on her side against the back of the couch. Her head rested securely under Marty's chin and her hair was splayed across his chest while one of her hands rested on his stomach.

"Should we wake them up?" whispered Karl.

"No. Let them sleep," so Essie and Karl left the room quietly, leaving Merrill and Marty sleeping peacefully, snuggled together.


	2. Part 2: Friends

****

Authors Notes: This is part 2 of Unexpected Events. I hope you enjoy it and please review! 

****

Part 2: Friends

Marty was rudely awoken from a wonderful dream by a persistent, hardly gentle, tapping on his head. Slowly, he forced his eyes open and looked around, unsure of his location. He knew instantly that he wasn't in his coffin. He realized they were in what the night students used as their living room. "_Why did I sleep here?_" But oh, there was Drew standing over him. He must have been the one doing the tapping. "_He looks pissed,_" Marty noted. "Um…Morning?" he greeted attempting, for once, to be polite.

Drew simply glared down at him in return.

"You're really not a pleasant kind of guy, are you?" Marty began to stretch but realized that he could not move one of his arms. He suddenly realized that he wasn't alone on the couch. His eyes traveled downward drifting over the body pressed up against him. He and Merrill had slept together, in the purely literal sense. "_Which is why I'm getting the evil eye from Drew._" Now that his brain was functioning and the pieces were snapping into place he attempted to explain it. "Drew, it's nothing. We fell asleep." He gently began trying to extricate himself from Merrill only to have her mumble incoherently and wrap her arm tighter around his torso. "_Damn. Merrill was not being very helpful._" Helplessly he shrugged lightly and attempted a smile at Drew.

Drew shook his head angrily and strode away, undoubtedly to brood and picture Marty's head on a large, pointy stick.

Marty exhaled unnecessarily in frustration. This was not a good situation. They both still wore their boots but Merrill's skirt had ridden up to a much shorter length. One of her legs was thrown over his and her arm held him tightly in place, her cool fingers brushing the skin of his side that had become exposed sometime during the day as his shirt had been twisted around him. Her hair, which he happened to notice smelled like raspberries and ginger, was lying across him, a few silky strands brushing his face. His arm lay under her shoulders and along her back. "_We must have looked quite cozy_," he realized. What was more is that he realized that he would be content to stay like this, with Merrill, for a very long time. Pushing that, and similar, thoughts away he tried to figure out a way to get himself off of the couch before someone like Dr. Murdoch happened along. He also needed a way to do it without waking Merrill because it was way to early to deal with the awkwardness that was sure to come.

"_Think Marty._" Using his telekinesis he moved her leg off of his. He slipped his free hand underneath the arm she had draped over him and slid it off of him. With his body free he slipped off the couch and kneeled down next to her. He slowly pulled his arm out from underneath her. With the couch to herself Merrill tucked a hand underneath her face and curled up into a ball. Marty watched her for a moment feeling uncharacteristically tender. He pulled her skirt down over her thigh a little more and covered her with a blanket. Then he left the room preparing to face the theoretical firing squad. Well, at least he was hoping it was theoretical. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Merrill awoke lazily and instinctively reached out. She felt nothing but empty space. Confused she sat up and pushed her hair out of her face and glanced around. Essie strolled into the room a grin threatening to make it's way across her face. "So Merrill," she asked innocently, "sleep well?"

"Very well," she replied carefully, "why am I here?"

"Think," Essie said, reclining on a chair.

"What?"

"Just think."

"All right." Merrill remembered last night, working on the book project with Marty. She remembered explaining why she thought humans were good, she recalled feeling sleepy. "Oh. I must have been tired."

"Definitely. You and Marty didn't even stir when Karl and I came in. We didn't want to wake you two up because you were just so darn adorable."

More vague, fuzzy images sprung up into Merrill's mind. Her leaning her head against his shoulder, his fingers in her hair, waking up, seeing Marty sleeping next to her and not minding at all. Feeling happy about it, even. Than this morning she had felt him covering her up and than just watching her sleep. Merrill groaned and threw herself backward. "And the hits just keep on coming." 

Essie smirked unsympathetically, "Fraid so, my dear. Oh!" she exclaimed as if just remembering something, "Did I mention that Drew saw you two looking very comfortable this morning and he and Marty are having a rather heated conversation as we speak?"

Merrill jumped up nearly tripping over the blanket, "No! Essie!" she admonished and hurried out of the room.

* * * * * * * * * *

Marty rubbed the back of his neck and walked out into the main room. Karl and Essie were seated at the table watching Drew who was pacing about in agitation. He caught sight of Marty, "Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty number one," he sneered acidly.

"Thanks. It's all in the moisturizer."

Essie snorted. Drew glared.

"I'm not in the mood for your lame comments, Marty. What the hell was going on back there!"

"Why is it any of your business!" Marty shouted back.

"Because unlike you, I," Drew stated, "care about Merrill!" 

"No. You don't!"

"How can you possibly say that! You're the one who's taken every opportunity to be nasty to her!"

"Is that any worse than the way you play with her emotions?"

At this point Essie slipped out of the room. Karl was left watching the scene, his head swiveling back and forth between the two male vampires like a spectator at a tennis match.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please Drew. Save it. Not even you can possibly be that much of a moron!"

Drew vaulted over the table and grabbed Marty be the neck shoving him against a wall. "I'm going to ask you one more time," his eyes were now glowing red and his fangs had come out. His voice was a low, threatening growl, "What happened?"

Coolly, Marty met Drew's gaze, his temper, for once completely under control. "A gentleman never tells."

Drew growled savagely and his grip tightened. "Stop it!" Merrill's voice rang out. "Drew! Let him go! For God's sakes. What is the matter with you?" She stomped over to them her clothing still disheveled, her eyes blazing with fury.

* * * * * * * * * *

Essie had rejoined Karl and they were watching with rapt attention.

"Good morning, Merrill. Sleep well?" Marty greeted her cheerily, as if it were the beginning of a perfectly ordinary night. As if Drew didn't still have a death grip on his neck.

Drew was still vamped out and hadn't noticed that Merrill was there.

She shot Marty a look as if to say that it was so not the time for his sarcasm. And he mercifully shut up. She grabbed one of Drew's arms and forcefully tried to pull them apart. Drew was still fanged out and didn't register that it was Merrill trying to get them apart. He blindly shoved her away. Merrill, not expecting the blow stumbled backward tripping and smacking her head against the edge of the table. "Merrill!" Essie exclaimed, rushing to help. 

Seeing red Marty tore roughly out of Drew's grasp and was at her side in an instant helping her up. Her temple was bleeding. "Ow," she said, putting a hand up to inspect the damage.

Drew now snapped out of his vampiric state and was instantly regretful. "Merrill…" he said weakly stepping toward her. 

Karl stepped between him and the other's, "I think you should let Essie and Marty handle it for now."

"But…" he trailed off.

Essie and Marty were leading Merrill out of the room to get checked out by Dr. Murdoch. Essie sent one last icy glare back at him and Marty… well if looks could kill than Drew would be a pile of ashes.

"Fine." Drew angrily retreated to his coffin.

* * * * * * * * * *

"What in the world?" Dr. Murdoch was more than a little taken aback as the three vampires entered the room. Merrill, looking even paler than usual, was bleeding from the head and was supported on either side by Marty and Essie.

"I fell," Merrill stated.

"What?" Marty said in disbelief, "You were…ow!" He glared at Essie who had pinched him. "Why are all women you abusing me lately?"

Essie had realized along with Merrill that they could not tell the whole truth. If they told Murdoch about Drew pushing Merrill they would have to explain that Drew had vamped out and why, which could lead to some serious trouble. There was a reason why the girls and the boys inhabited separate areas of the cellar.

Marty, catching on fell silent.

"Well?" Dr. Murdoch demanded, "what happened."

"I told you I fell. It's healing already. I didn't need to come up here."

"Yes you did." Essie and Marty stood back as Dr. Murdoch checked her over for any additional damage. "Well, you seem to be fine," he proclaimed. "But do be more careful?"

"Yes sir," Merrill said meekly averting her eyes.

Murdoch glanced critically at the three. He knew they weren't telling the whole truth. However, he trusted them and decided not to pry. "Class is in 45 minutes but I want you to take your time Merrill." Directing his next directions to Marty and Essie he ordered that Merrill was not to be left alone. They nodded in understanding and together left the study.

* * * * * * * * * *

Merrill was fine. She knew that a little bump on her head wasn't fatal but she was slightly amused at everyone's worry. "I'm fine. Absolutely fine, you know." She was seated on her coffin watching Essie laying out clothing for her. "And I'm not wearing that," she said gesturing to the Essie style outfit.

"Sorry. I guess I can't do drab."

"Hey!"

Essie winced apologetically, "I'm really not good at this caring thing, am I?"

Merrill didn't hear her for a minute. She was thinking back to the comments Marty had made about her wardrobe the night before. She smiled mischievously, what harm could a little wardrobe change do in one day? "You know what Essie? It's fine. After all no one down here cares what I look like do they?"

Essie caught the glint in Merrill's eyes and smiled knowingly. Merrill was beginning to understand that someone "_Someone's technically_," thought Essie were noticing what she looked like.

"Can you leave me alone for five minutes while I get dressed?"

Essie eyed her critically and after deciding that she looked steady enough said, "I suppose. But only for five minutes." Essie left Merrill and ran into Marty who was lurking just outside the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she asked knowingly.

"Waiting. Where's Merrill? We're not supposed to leave her alone."

He went to walk around her but Essie stopped him. You might want to wait. She's changing."

Marty stopped cold. Now that was a distracting image, giving the mess his head was where Merrill was concerned.

Essie watched Marty's eyes glaze over and shook her head. It didn't matter; mortal or vampire, boys were all the same. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey! You better quit having those dirty thoughts about Merrill before she comes out here. Since she could always decide to read your mind. You don't want to freak her out or anything."

"Right. I've been forgetting that lately."

"I'm sure," Essie smiled genuinely at him.

"Wait a minute. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? Just yesterday you were threatening me."

"Because I think you actually care about Merrill."

Marty started to protest. He did have a reputation to protect, after all.

Essie continued speaking before he could get a word out, "You can play it cool and deny it all you want. But I saw the panic on your face when you saw her fall. You're falling for her and falling hard. Alert the media. Marty Strickland has a functioning heart after all. Whoever would have guessed." She left before Marty could form a reply.

Marty stood there for a few minutes thinking over Essie's words. Not brooding. Just thinking. Then he heard a soft sound from inside. He bolted in covering his eyes. "Are you decent?"

Merrill giggled, "Completely. Just a little dizzy."

"Well then," he removed his hand from his eyes and looked Merrill over. Than his jaw hit the floor. She was wearing black leather pants and a clingy, sleeveless black top. Both of which he's seen her wear before but never together. Her hair was pulled off her face and brushed her shoulders. 

"What?" She looked down self-consciously. "I look ridiculous don't I?"

"No not at all."

"Than why are you staring at me?"

"It's nothing bad," he assured her. "Just…unexpected."

"I knew it," she reached for a black sweater coat but was hit by another wave of dizziness. "Whoa," she pressed a hand to her head and willed the room to stop spinning.

Marty grabbed her waist and forced her to sit down. "Should I get Dr. Murdoch?"

"No. I checked the book Dr. Murdoch gave me and head injuries take longer to heal when you have the ability to read minds. Something about being more susceptible to strain. I should be fine by tomorrow. Just give me a minute."

Marty waited tensely until Merrill looked up, pain gone. "All better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you're positive. I kind of thought I should apologize for this morning."

"What? Why? You didn't do anything."

"Well sure, I didn't actually push you. But last night, when you fell asleep I could have woken you up. But I was tired and I just kind of fell asleep. And this morning I antagonized Drew."

"You always antagonize Drew," Merrill pointed out.

"Well yeah. Because it's fun," he grinned charmingly.

Merrill couldn't help but smile back. "Marty. It's fine. I'm okay and none of it was your fault anyway. I saw you this morning while Drew was tearing into you and you held everything together remarkably well. You should be proud of yourself."

"So you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

Relieved Marty sat down. "As long as we're cool."

She squeezed his hand in response. "We have to get to class."

Marty checked the clock. "Damn. Are you okay to go?"

"Lead the way."

* * * * * * * * * *

They walked in the classroom together and everyone looked up. Essie smiled; proud that Merrill had worn the outfit. Karl's eyes bugged out slightly but Drew and Dr. Murdoch paid no attention. "Merrill? Are you all right?" Dr. Murdoch asked warmly.

"Yes sir. I'll be more careful not to accidentally fall again." She emphasized the words 'accidentally' and 'fall' in case Karl or Drew didn't know the story they had given Dr. Murdoch.

Drew stared at the table not meeting her eyes.

Dr. Murdoch glanced around the table. He was picking up some foreign vibes floating around the room but continued on with the day's teachings, knowing that the young vampires had to learn to work out there own problems just like people.

An hour later they were back in the wine cellar. Doctor Murdoch had answered their questions and they were again working on the literature assignments. Drew timidly approached Marty and Merrill who were again arguing over their project. 

"Only you would think like that Marty," Merrill told him shaking her head and scribbling in her notebook. "Marty?" When he didn't answer she glanced at him. He was no longer looking at her, but over her shoulder with a hard angry scowl on his face. "Marty?" she repeated quizzically.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Drew, the recipient of Marty's glare. She put aside her notebook and waited for him to speak.

"Merrill? Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Marty sat back, "Why? So you can give her another concussion?" Merrill threw him a look. He smiled apologetically, "Sorry. Reflex."

"Marty? Could you please leave us alone for a minute?" Merrill asked.

Grudgingly he nodded and got up to leave making a point of roughly brushing Drew's shoulder on his way out of the room.

* * * * * * * * * *

Marty found Essie and Karl playing chess and sat down next to Karl. "It seems as if Merrill has lost her shadow," Essie said to Karl.

"Shut up," Marty replied.

"Ouch. Good one," she said mockingly.

"Shut up, inbred princess?"

Essie considered it, "That's a little better."

"Thanks."

"So where is Merrill?" Karl asked.

"Talking to Drew. She better not forgive him too easily."

"This is Merrill we're talking about," Karl said, "she'll forgive him."

"Especially since it's Drew," Essie goaded.

"What does that mean?" Marty said sharply, not really wanting to know Essie's answer.

"As far as Merrill is concerned Drew can do no wrong, remember?"

"He nearly cracked her skull open."

"Yeah. But he'll look at her with his tormented eyes, she'll melt and poof! Forgiven, forgotten and all is right with Merrill's world."

Marty glowered for a minute before heading for his coffin leaving Essie and Karl alone. 

"That was mean," Karl informed Essie.

"I know. But he does deserves it for everything he's pulled in the past."

"If you say so. But I feel like I've stepped into an episode of _The X-Files_."

"The what?"

"_The X-Files_. It's a television show about FBI agents who investigate weird happenings. Usually in small towns. Remind me to ask Dr. Murdoch to install a satellite dish or something. The four of you know absolutely nothing."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about but I agree about the weird happenings," Essie replied.

"Marty and Merrill," muttered Karl, "who'd have thunk it?"

* * * * * * * * * *

Drew sat down across from Merrill and was silent for a minute as he collected his thoughts. "Merrill about this morning…" he reached to touch her arm but she flinched away.

"Sorry," she said.

"No! It's my fault. This morning, well all I can is that I'm really, really sorry."

"I know."

"It's just, I was so angry at Marty and I wasn't thinking."

"And you acted instinctively. I get it. It's okay. I accept your apology"

Drew sighed in relief. "Thanks Merrill." After a moment of quiet he spoke again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess so," Merrill knew what he was going to ask and wasn't looking forward to answering. But, it had to be done.

"Are you and Marty… What I mean is are you and Marty together?"

Merrill thought about it and studied Drew before answering, "Would it matter if we were?"

* * * * * * * * * *

"_Stupid Drew and his stupid turned up collars and sideburns and girl magnetism!_" 

"Wait. What is my problem?" Marty stopped mid-stride. "Why do I care if Merrill forgives Drew? Why should it matter to me if they go riding off into the night together?" He ruminated for a moment. "It just does, I guess." Marty was sick of this. Sick of the moping. From now on, he decided he was just going to go with the flow. Do his own thing. Whatever that ended up being. 

As he was standing quietly, congratulating himself when he heard Merrill and Drew talking. He heard his name being mentioned. Against his better judgment he inched closer. 

"…you and Marty together?" said Drew's voice

"Would it matter…" he heard Merrill reply faintly.

He inched even closer until he could hear clearly and waited for the conversation to continue.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Of course it would matter!" exclaimed Drew.

Merrill winced at his tone; "Do you mind? Head injury."

"Sorry. But it's Marty. And you. And it's just a very bad idea."

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Marty is reckless. And mean spirited and a troublemaker. And you're, well you."

"Meaning boring?"

"No. Not exactly. You know what I mean"

"I do. And three days ago I might have agreed with you. But now… Now I just don't know."

"So you are interested in him."

"I don't know. Before he was just an annoyance but I know things about him now. It's almost like I'm meeting him for the first time. Which is silly, but… I guess you could say that, for now I'm interested in being his friend."

"Okay. But promise me you'll be careful?"

She smiled, "Always."

* * * * * * * * * 

"_Friends? Merrill and me? Hmmm._"

Marty heard Drew's footsteps and backed up quickly so he wouldn't be caught eavesdropping. He sat in a chair and grabbed the nearest book pretending to be engrossed in the story. As soon as Drew was out of sight he strolled casually into the room where Merrill was. "So," he said picking up his book, "where were we?"

Without looking up from her book Merrill said, "You know it isn't polite to listen in on private conversations."

"Man," Marty groaned, "how did you know?" 

"I am psychic. So?"

"So?"

"What's your opinion?"

On the 'friends' issue?" Merrill nodded in the affirmative and Marty pretended to think hard. "I'm in favor of it. I mean, I'll probably still annoy you from time to time and I can't promise I won't screw things up but I'll try my best"

"Sounds good to me." Merrill held out her hand and Marty shook it.

An alarming thought hit Marty, "So, now that were friends do I have to try to be nice to other people too? Because if that's a stipulation I'm going to have to reconsider."

"You should be nice to other people…"

"But that's just so boring."

"But you don't have to be."

Marty clapped childishly, "Yay!" He bounced in his seat and smirked evilly, "I think I'm going to like being your friend, Merrill. I have a few things in mind that we can do…"

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Part 3: Everything

****

Authors Notes: Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It's the coolest feeling to see that other people like the things you write. This is the last part in Unexpected Events. Whew, 10,000 or so words in 3 days? I'm quite impressed with myself. Usually it takes two weeks to write half of that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Bits of it didn't flow to well but I like the ending.

****

Part 3: Everything

"_What have I gotten myself into?_"

Merrill could say one thing with absolute certainty. Being friends with Marty was never, ever boring. In the last few months they had become quite close. Much of their free time was spent together. So much so that it was generally a rule that if you were looking for Marty he could be found with Merrill and vice versa. 

They had become comfortable with one another. They were comfortable to a point where that although both of them had begun to have some feelings of the romantic nature for the other neither would mention it. They both feared loosing the closeness they had become adapted too.

On this particular night, both had awoken early and they were playing cards. Marty was using every bit of charm he possessed, trying to convince Merrill to help him play a prank on Essie. He wanted her to spike Essie's blood portion with half a bottle of Tabasco sauce. "Come on," he wheedled, "no one will ever suspect you."

"Exactly. She pointed out, "They'll all think it was you and you'll get in trouble anyway."

"Yes. But when Dr. Murdoch accuses me I will be able to say with absolute truth that I had nothing to do it and he'll believe me."

"Why are you so certain? Hit me."

He dealt out another card, "Because I know Dr. Murdoch. He's tuned into these things. And he wouldn't even think to ask you if you did it. It's the perfect crime."

"Well…" Merrill considered it. 

"Please? You know you want to," he smiled charmingly.

"Fine," Merrill gave in. "But how exactly are we going to get a bottle of Tabasco sauce?"

"I have a bottle in my trunk."

"Are you serious?" Merrill was disbelieving.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not. You never know when you're going to need some extra spice in your life."

"Says you."

"Anyway, here's the plan…" he leaned closer to her and explained his ideas in a hushed tone.

* * * * * * * * * * 

An hour later all five vampires were up and about the cellar. Dr. Murdoch came in with their meal. "Breakfast is served," he said placing five packets on the table. They all headed to the table.

Karl grabbed his allotment first and went to sit down. Essie was coming from the opposite direction. Marty, using his power caused Karl to trip. His already punctured packet sailed through the air splattering all over Essie's clothing. She was horrified. "Karl! Do you have any idea how much this outfit costs! More that a small house!" furiously she left the room.

"Sorry!" Karl called after her but didn't follow, as he was afraid she would attempt to decapitate him. "Dr. Murdoch…"

Dr. Murdoch sighed, "Come along, Karl. I will get you an additional portion."

Karl followed the Doctor out of the room. Merrill, Marty and Drew were the only ones left. Marty gave Merrill the thumbs up sign and headed towards Drew. She rolled her eyes, wondering why she had agreed to this. Marty stood in front of Drew, strategically shielding Merrill, and the remaining blood pack from Drew's sight. As Marty made meaningless small talk with the monosyllabic vampire Merrill made an unnoticeable hole in the plastic and squeezed some of the blood out into a discarded water bottle. Quickly slipping the Tabasco out of her pocket she added it to the blood and mixed it up. She resealed the bag as best she could. "I'm going to head up to the library," Merrill said, letting Marty know that she had completed her "mission."

He turned away from Drew, "Hey wait for me. I have to ask your opinion on something." 

They left the room. Merrill was trying not to panic; Marty was concentrating on not bursting out into laughter. Half way to the library Merrill's conscience attacked her. "I can't do this. Essie has never done anything to me," she turned and began to march back to the cellar. 

Marty hurried after her and clamped a hand down on her elbow. "Well," he paused, thinking of a good enough reason to stop Merrill, "she hates Bella. That's right! She would knock off the poor, defenseless little rat in a second if she wasn't too afraid to get near it."

"I suppose that's true," Merrill agreed hesitatingly.

"It is? I mean, it is," he stated smoothly, covering his surprise.

It was too late anyway. They heard Essie going for her meal. Marty quirked an eyebrow at Merrill in a silent question. She nodded and together they crept towards the doorway to watch the fireworks. Marty on one side, Merrill on the other they discreetly peeked inside. Essie had begun to rant as a bored Drew looked on. "I can't believe Karl was so clumsy. That shirt I was wearing? Came from a designer showroom in Milan. It's irreplaceable!" She flopped down huffily into a chair, Karl walked back into the room and she glared at him. Karl gulped and slunk over to the couch. Essie sunk her teeth into the blood packet and closed her eyes, expecting the bliss that came with feeling the blood slip down her throat. Within a few seconds her eyes popped open and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She spit out the mouthful of blood dropped the bag as if she had been burned and began gagging.

"Essie?" Karl asked with concern, "what's wrong?"

Essie with her mouth hanging open was fanning it desperately and could only point at the blood and croak out, "Water!" in a harsh tone.

Merrill, watching the scene had a hand over her mouth in horror. Nonetheless a few giggles threatened to escape at the sight of the normally regal Essie regal and hopping around like a monkey in a zoo and begging for water. Drew was headed their way to get Essie something to drink. Thinking quickly Marty grabbed Merrill's hand and they blurred away, reaching the library before Drew could see them. Safely away from the others Marty doubled over, shaking with laughter. Merrill was a little stunned. "I've never done anything like that before."

"Really?" Marty asked, not at all surprised, "well you should have. You did exceptionally well."

"I did?" Marty nodded. "Thank you," she replied proudly.

"No, no, no. Don't thank me yet. I have just had yet another absolutely brilliant idea," his eyes sparkled dangerously. 

"Uh-oh. I know that look. That's your I'm-not-content-with-a-little-trouble-I-need-more look."

"Merrill! Do you not trust me?" Marty feigned shock. Merrill threw him an 'oh please' look and he relented. "Of course you don't. But wasn't our last little adventure a barrel of monkeys?"

Merrill considered it and grudgingly agreed, "Figuratively, of course."

"Well, now I say we plant this," he reached into her pocket where she had concealed the blood she had siphoned out of Essie's blood packet and pulled out the bottle, "in Drew's things."

"No!" she gasped.

"Yes!" he answered in the same manner. "Have you forgotten the blunt head trauma he inflicted on you?"

"That was ages ago. And it was an accident," she reminded him, "and besides I forgave him." And she had. It had taken awhile and she had reevaluated her feelings for Drew. She had come to the conclusion that much of it was a fantasy borne of reading too many romance novels. She had also moved past whatever real feelings she had had, knowing that Drew's heart was taken and would be forever. 

"That's because you are far too forgiving."

"Marty…" They had talked over the Drew issue to death.

"Merrill…" he countered. "It'll be fun," he said tauntingly. "Just think of how great it will be when Essie find out."

Merrill thought for a moment. She knew Essie wouldn't do anything too violent. She also knew that things had gotten rather stale in the cellar lately. There had been no stirrings, no quiverings, no summonings, and not even a visit from the BPDA. "_What the hell?_" Merrill thought, "Let's do it," she said aloud 

Marty was more than a little surprised but he didn't show it. He had expected her to be completely against the idea as it involved using Drew as a prank victim. "All right," he said approvingly. "Do you want to do the honors?" 

"No, you do it. If someone catches me in your coffin room it will look very suspicious."

"Now you're thinking deviously. I like it. Be right back," and he sped away, bottle in hand.

Merrill shook he head fondly and sat down preparing to work. The ability Marty had to talk her into anything could become very dangerous. Her studiousness didn't last long. Within minutes she was staring off into space, her thoughts wandering back to Marty and a smile gracing her features. Her mind often took that path these days and she had given up analyzing it. Marty was…complicated. Pushing those thoughts aside she wondered what their new project would be. Dr. Murdoch hadn't told them what their next would be, only promising that it would be good. 

Marty came back in and sat down beside her, "Mission accomplished," he whispered so only she could hear as the others filed in followed closely by Dr. Murdoch.

"Well," he said clapping his hands after they were all seated. "We've had an interesting evening. Or morning, if you prefer."

Essie grumbled something about servants and minions and bodily harm under her breath. 

Dr. Murdoch ignored her, continuing with his speech. "Today, we begin an exploration of popular culture."

"Finally! Something that sounds cool," Karl remarked.

"You should find it quite fascinating. It will give you a chance to understand certain things about society when the time comes for you to blend in."

"So what will we be doing?" asked Drew.

"Watching movies, television shows. Listening to music and things of that nature. Karl, will actually be a great asset to you all in this unit as he will be more familiar with the things we study."

Karl smiled importantly and the others rolled their eyes.

"Our first film is quite famous. It's called _Titanic._"

"No way," Karl whined.

"What?" Essie asked.

"It's a total chick flick. And it's really long."

"It is about the ship that sank, right?" Drew asked, "we learned about it in school.

"I remember my nanny telling me about it when I was a little girl," Merrill added. 

"Wait. The ship sank?" Marty asked.

"Yeah guys. Thanks for ruining the movie for us," Essie chimed in.

"How do you two not know about it? It was a huge thing, the ship was supposed to be unsinkable. And two thirds of the passengers died after it sank anyway." Merrill asked. 

"Sheesh. You could have left us something to find out. What year was it, anyway?"

"1912." 

"Oh well, back then I was to busy eating people to read the news," Marty told them.

"Marty…" Dr. Murdoch said warningly.

"What? It's true. I wasn't learning to be 'civilized' back then.

"Yeah," Essie agreed. "Me too."

"Than for you two it will truly be a learning experience. Here's the tape and a question sheet. Have fun."

The vampires trooped down to the cellar. "I can't believe you guys had never heard of the Titanic," Merrill was still incredulous.

"I can't believe how ancient you two are," Karl interjected.

"Shut up Karl," Essie snapped. She still hadn't forgiven him for the un-fun kind of blood bath she had gotten earlier.

"Yes. Don't disrespect your elders," snickered Drew.

"Why you…You're no spring chicken yourself Drew!"

"Awww," Karl said mockingly, "my grandma used to use that phrase."

Essie growled and walked ahead. Drew and Karl followed still taunting her. Marty and Merrill were left alone. "Marty?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

He suddenly clamed up. He hated talking about his past. "I was almost 18 when I was made."

"I meant how long have you been a vampire?"

"One hundred and twenty-three years."

"Wow. So that means you were made in…"

"1868."

"How come you don't talk about your human self?"

"Why would I? You didn't."

"But I did. And you know all about it now. You've barely said one word about your past in all the time I've known you. Not even these last few months. I bet I could probably look it up on the Internet."

"You wouldn't find anything."

He sounded so certain so naturally she was suspicious. "Why are you so sure?" He shrugged and averted his eyes. An idea dawned on Merrill and her eyes widened. "You're not using your real name here, are you?" No answer. "You're not! What is it?"

"Nothing."

"So you're telling me you don't have an actual name? Try again."

"It's not important."

"If it's not important why won't you tell me?" she countered.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You can be really irritating, you know that?"

She smiled sweetly, "I've learned from the best. Now," she stepped closer to him causing him to back up into the wall, "tell me your name or I'll go digging through your mind and find out for myself." 

"You promised not to do that anymore," he reminded her.

"I have a selective memory."

Marty knew when he was beaten. He didn't want her to take another foray into his mind. Not when he was pretty sure his feelings were one-sided. "Fine. But you can't tell anyone else."

"Deal."

She was still standing directly in front of him and he leaned in slightly, pushing her hair back to whisper in her ear. She then stepped back and stared into her eyes, "No way."

"Sadly, I am not joking," he shook his head ruefully.

"Lambert? You're name is Lambert Peterman?"

"Was. And yes."

"That is quite possibly the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Thanks. So glad to be of service," miffed, her brushed past her.

"Wait," she grabbed his sleeve and hauled him back. "I'm sorry. It's just, Lambert," she gestured helplessly and began to laugh, "I bet you were really close to your mom, huh?" she teased.

Marty turned to face her, her insults stinging. "Yeah. I was a dork as a human, okay? I was going to be a cobbler like my dad. But I hated it, having to be the perfect son. So when I was stripped of my old life I changed. Unlike some people I could name."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what that means," Marty said in a low tone.

"Oh. I do. After all this time we've spent together you still think of me as 'meek Merrill' someone not worth a minute of your time, don't you?"

"You said it, not me," Marty tossed out flippantly.

"You're so…arrgghh!" She stormed past him. Essie, Karl and Drew were seated on the sofa waiting for them. Instead of sitting on the loveseat Merrill dragged a chair over and dropped down into it staring straight-ahead at the screen with her arms crossed.

"Uh…Merrill?" started Essie.

"Let's start the movie."

"But…"

"Start. The. Movie."

They exchanged glances. Drew shrugged and pushed play. Karl got up to turn down the lights. Marty slipped in and Karl pulled him aside for a moment, "Hey. What did you do to Merrill?"

"Nothing."

"Than why is she so pissed?"

"She's a chick. They get like that sometimes," he stated flatly

Karl rolled his eyes, "Sure. Or more likely you did something to piss her off and now your both upset about it."

"Whatever," Marty sat down on the empty loveseat. He tried to catch Merrill's eye to let her know that he was sorry. She stared stoically ahead. Resigned, he settled in to watch the movie and resolved to clear things up with Merrill afterwards.

* * * * * * * * * *

Merrill did her best to concentrate on the movie. It was an assignment, after all. It wasn't easy because she was still fuming. "_I hate him!_" she thought. "_He's just so, so smug and conceited. He thinks he knows me so well. And that he's so superior. Well he doesn't and he isn't I can't believe I've wasted so much time on him, thinking about him… Aarrgghh!_"

"_Stop it, Merrill. At least you figured it out how he really feels about you now, before you got too involved._" The thought depressed her and she slouched down into her seat, trying in vain to ignore her the racing of her mind.

* * * * * * * * * * 

"_Karl was absolutely correct,_" Marty thought, "_Titanic is a chick flick_." Sure, he had never heard the term before but it was pretty self-explanatory.

He glanced over at Merrill whose eyes had not left the screen. He willed her to look at him. She didn't. He suppressed a groan. Once again he had screwed up. Big time. He had let his pride rule his actions. He couldn't take an insult; even a good hearted one. Truthfully, he wasn't quite sure why Merrill had been so upset. They had joked around before but she had never blown up at him before. "_Why is she so upset?_"

* * * * * * * * * * 

The movie ended. Rose and Jack were reunited and everyone was happy. Merrill wiped away a few tears that had sprung up. "I want that necklace," Essie said, "and that Jack boy? So cute." Leave it to Essie to watch a movie about overcoming obstacles for love and care about nothing but the jewelry and the lead actor.

Merrill got up and prepared to head to her coffin, but Marty spoke up. "My name was Lambert." She stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" Drew demanded

"When I was mortal. My name was Lambert."

Essie, Drew and Karl all laughed. Finally getting control of herself Essie asked, "And what made you tell us just now?"

His eyes locked with Merrill's, "Just thought I should share."

She tore her eyes away and entered the room where her coffin was. She crawled onto it trying not to notice that Marty had followed her in ignoring the insults of the other's. "Merrill, don't shut me out."

"Why not?" she stared at the ceiling

"Because I told you in the beginning I would probably screw up and you accepted that. And now that I have you're ready to scrap the whole thing," he sat down on the edge of her coffin.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Why?"

"Because you still think I'm utterly pathetic."

"I do not. You're not pathetic. A pathetic person wouldn't have done what you did earlier. A pathetic person would not have put up with me for long. You're anything but pathetic. You're one of the strongest, most…you're just incredible."

Finally she looked at him but he was staring at the floor seemingly afraid of her reaction. "Hey," she sat up and touched his face, an idea hitting her. "I believe you owe me a little story." Marty smiled at the familiar though slightly altered words that had started this whole thing. He opened his mouth to protest, for posterity's sake, but she cut him off, "You know since you screwed up and bit my head off and all."

Marty faced her, "All right. What do you want to know?"

Merrill smiled, drew her legs up so she was seated cross-legged facing him. She took his hand and squeezed it, "Everything." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

So that's what they talked about. Marty and Merrill spent the next four hours talking. He told her his life story, just as she had hers. Before they knew it Essie was kicking them out so she could get her beauty rest. They left, only to find that Karl and Drew had also gone to sleep as well. 

Neither of them felt like sleeping. Impulsively Merrill spoke up, "Let's go outside! There's about an hour before sunrise."

"What? We're not supposed to leave." 

Merrill stopped in her tracks, "What did you just say?"

Marty couldn't believe it either, "You are a very bad influence on me, Miss Young."

"Ditto, Mr. Peterman."

"Could you please not call me that? Ever?"

"Sorry. Do you want to go?"

"I'm right behind you." 

Stealthily the two vampires exited the academy and began to wander the grounds. Merrill took off her shoes, raised her arms and twirled around in the wet grass staring up at the night sky. "You forget how big it is," she remarked.

"What?" asked Marty distracted for a moment. The light shone off Merrill's pale skin and she was more luminous and carefree than he had ever seen her before.

"The sky," she clarified. "We only see a little sliver of it in the cellar. And now out here it's just so beautiful."

"I know," he said softly. Merrill stopped twirling and glanced back at Marty. He wasn't looking at the sky. His eyes were fixed on her and the look in them made her tingle in a way she hadn't since Drew had stopped her from falling that first night.

Right then and there Merrill made a decision. She was going to throw caution to the wind and listen to her instincts. Looking back up at the sky she said calmly, "Marty? What did you mean before?"

"What…when?" he swallowed hard, knowing that this conversation could lead places he hadn't dared to think about.

Taking a deliberate step towards him she stared straight into is eyes. "When you said I was incredible."

Startled by her boldness and affected by her proximity, he moved to take a step back. But Merrill had grasped the material of his shirt at his stomach and held him in place. "Merrill," he said hoarsely, "I think…"

Taking another step and closing the remaining distance between their bodies Merrill allowed her hand to slip up to where his un-beating heart was. She cut off his words, "Then don't think. Just feel," she paused allowing her words to hang in the air between them. "Now tell me what you meant."

Anchored by her touch Marty studied her eyes. She wasn't going to back down and whatever happened, whatever he said, their relationship had already been irreversibly changed. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to explain himself the way he wanted to. So he, like Merrill had now decided to go with his instincts. He swallowed hard and raising one of his hands he cupped her cold cheek. 

Merrill let her eyes fluttered closed and leaned into his touch. If Drew had made her tingle, Marty made her tremble. His thumb grazed her bottom lip and her eyes sprang open again instantly catching his. "Read my mind," he said, his eyes burning right through her.

Merrill nodded slightly, her hand coming up to cover his. She closed her eyes and concentrated. But it was unnecessary. He was allowing her complete access to his mind and with it his soul and his heart. Merrill gasped as emotions flooded her. _Intrigue. Wonder and awe. Respect. Trust. Tenderness. Desire. Love._ And she saw herself the way that he saw her. And she was beautiful. 

Overwhelmed she stopped reading. Marty who had been waiting anxiously watched as her eyes opened and was dismayed to find tears in them. "Oh no. Merrill, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He dropped his hand from her face and began to back away, the self-loathing already beginning.

"No. It's okay," she laughed shortly and brought her hands up to brush away the tears. "It's just…The way you see me. It's taking some time to absorb."

"Okay. I can leave you alone, I understand that you don't feel the same way," he turned and began to walk away.

"But I do," Merrill said, so softly that he wouldn't have heard it without his heightened senses. He stopped, not turning back to face her. "I mean," she said, "I think I do."

"You think?"

"I think…" He turned to face her and his eyes told her that if she wanted to turn back now was the time, "that I could love you."

He smiled elated and relieved and so, so happy. He hugged her to him and felt, rather than heard a laugh bubble up from her throat. Merrill she would never again be as happy as she was in that moment. A few seconds later, when his face descended toward hers she was proved wrong.

Gently at first his lips caught hers. Slowly, searchingly they shared their first kiss. His hand reached up and caressed her face and her arms slipped around his shoulders. Pulling back slightly he rested his forehead against hers and watched her. Her eyes were still closed and she was smiling. When she opened them the expression in them made Marty's brain spin. She tilted her face up and kissed him fiercely. Mouths and bodies moved hard against each other striving to get as close as possible. Her hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer. His hands traveled down her back, roughly gripping her hips. Her lips parted and his tongue entered her mouth and swept it possessively. She moaned and stood up on her tiptoes putting everything she had into this kiss..

Neither knew how long they stood their entwined in each other's arms. Memorizing the moment so they would be able to relive it over and over for years to come. The tastes and smells and sounds and the way it felt to be together would forever be imprinted in their memories. With no need for breath there wasn't any need to be parted. 

Finally, the kisses gentled and looking up at the sky Merrill noticed the stars fading. "Marty," she breathed regretfully, "we have to go inside."

He glanced around knowing she was right yet hating it at the same time. Out here it was just them and the stars in the sky. He nodded in agreement and Merrill stepped back and held out her hand. He took it and with their hands entwined they left the haven of the fading darkness and entered the harsh light of the school. 

But it was okay. Because in each other, they had both found their one. 

-THE END- Seriously, this time.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
